


Something right

by remia233



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, 寡妇文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233
Summary: Eugene坦诚，他是个没种的男人。他比他们在场的所有人都聪明，这不假，但他确确实实是其中最没种的一个。
Relationships: Abraham Ford/Eugene Porter
Kudos: 3





	Something right

Something right

Eugene坦诚，他是个没种的男人。他比他们在场的所有人都聪明，这不假，但他确确实实是其中最没种的一个。他这辈子干过最勇猛的一件事是为了给Abraham争取机会而冲上去咬了Dwight的鸡巴。而且鉴于还隔着一层裤子，他知道他咬得还不够狠。  
Negan不蠢，他知道Eugene的脑子会对自己有用的。手工制造子弹？有这么个技能，这家伙一个人就可以当军火库了。在这个末日时代，Eugene的知识抵得上Negan一半的人手。他就是那张末日金券。  
为此，Negan会让Eugene活着。但就算知道这一点，Eugene在抱着泡菜罐子和Negan见面的时候，他仍旧快被吓哭了。他从来不擅长面对威胁和恫吓，他是标准的软骨头。Negan甚至不用把露西尔拿到他面前晃悠，只要Negan咧着嘴笑一笑，Eugene就直接开始哆嗦了。Negan要是再这么继续笑着绕着他打转，他可能就要尿裤子了。  
他坦白过了，他是个没种的男人。他只想活下去而已。  
就像他当初遇到Abraham那样。Abraham就像是幸存者的代名词，是那种标准的军队精英，带着他精心修剪过的头发和胡子，强壮且无所畏惧，只要一个命令他就能为此赴汤蹈火，钢铁在他面前都会被弯折。Eugene在这个人身上看到了可以让自己活下去的希望。他诓骗别人来保护自己，编造了一个让别人护送他去华盛顿的谎言，比如他知道这一切的成因。这轻易得让他自己都觉得惊讶，他们似乎懒得去追问一句。为此，许多人牺牲了，Eugene知道。他并非不为此感到愧疚，但他只是太想要活下去了。活着，他才能觉得愧疚。  
这听上去像一种自我辩解，但Eugene不在乎，他想活下来，在这个末世里靠着自己的聪明活下来。为了活下去，他必须得利用手里能利用的一切，或者让自己成为被利用的那个。  
Negan对他的智囊团相当慷慨。Eugene在这里享受着一个末世所能有的绝对的国王待遇。他吃着有黄芥末酱和腌黄瓜的三明治，窝在沙发上玩着电子游戏，胳膊底下夹着一只毛绒玩具，脚边还有个遥控汽车。哔哔响的电子音效让他觉得他仿佛回到了过去，这就是他在这操蛋的世界变成行尸的领地之前的过的日子，无聊颓废，但着实安逸。  
Eugene很明白，跟着Negan，他就能活下去。所以当Negan问他“你是谁”的时候，答案流畅得像刷了油一样从他嘴里接连滑出来。那甚至让Negan有些发愣，原本他还打算再来点儿威慑当配菜的。Eugene猜想，他那啃惯了硬骨头的牙大概没遇见过自己这类型的。  
有一次，Negan在开会之后拦下准备回房间的Eugene，胳膊亲昵地搭在他肩膀上。  
“跟我说说，聪明鬼博士，我怎么才能知道你不是在撒谎？我怎么知道，你不会偷偷背着我给你那些在亚历山大的朋友们行方便？”  
“很简单。”  
“噢？”Negan挑起眉毛，等他回答。  
他伸手捏住自己外套口袋里的毛绒布偶，那东西在他手里软绵绵地变了形，就像他被Negan捏着一样：“我不敢……”  
Negan愣了愣，然后爆发出大笑。他的笑声让Eugene感觉到空气都震动了。然后这个救世军的领袖伸手拍了拍Eugene的胳膊，力度重得让Eugene哭丧了脸。他每拍一下，Eugene的眉毛都更皱一点。  
Negan知道他说的是实话。Eugene自己也知道。  
目睹Negan用lucille造出的惨剧超乎了他的承受能力。他眼看着尼根把Abraham用球棒敲碎了脑袋，却一句话也说不出来，他甚至没觉得愤怒，他只觉得手脚发凉，几乎要吐了出来。原来最勇敢的幸存者的颅骨也并不比一根绕了铁丝的棒球棍更坚固。他的头也会被砸得稀烂，变成分不清面目的一滩血与脑浆的混合物。只有趴在地上的躯干还看得出那曾经是个人。Eugene用手用力捂着眼睛，好不用去看那个场面。他能听见所有人的哭泣声，啜泣，抽气，尼根的靴子碾过石子地面发出的声响。每一声都让他胃里翻涌。  
他不像Sasha，或者Rosita，她们有着那种勇敢的愤怒，驱使她们去进行复仇。而Eugene仍然不会，也不敢。那一晚跪在树林里的经历是他这辈子经过最恐怖的事。他劝说Sasha的话每一句都发自真心，他确实不想看到任何一个朋友死掉了。  
然而就算是这样，他也知道什么事是对的。  
就像他给了Sasha毒药。  
就像他开始做一个小小的计划。  
那批自制子弹爆炸之后，战况陡然逆转，Negan咬牙切齿的叫着他的名字，声音里的恨意和愤怒满满当当地溢了出来。他知道Negan一定很想杀了他，用那根棒球棍砸碎他的脑袋，就像他对Abraham做的那样，让他的脑浆变成地上的涂料。但这让Eugene从胸口深处浮出一种珍贵而短暂的兴奋，那显然是肾上腺素在发挥作用。他明明害怕极了，脑子里幻想着他如果被逮着会有的悲惨下场，但他的眼睛却瞪大了，神采奕奕，几乎闪闪发光。他感到一种由衷的畅快和欣喜，挤在他的身体里，让他的胃抽搐似得发疼。  
“瞧啊，我做了对的事！”他几乎想要高举双手大声呼喊，“Abraham，你看到了吗！”  
战斗结束了，枪声停滞，众人垂下双手。这片阳光下的坡地上摆放着死亡和一个等待抉择的未来。所有人都看向Rick，等着他做决定。  
当Rick说完最后一句，众人散去，而Rosita走到他身边，十分公平地给了他一拳。  
“我做了件对的事。”他喃喃着，感受着脸上被Rosita揍过的疼痛，低下头看着周围遍地的尸体。那全是他一手策划的杰作，他给他的家人们带去了胜利。  
紧接着他站在原地全然不顾脸面地嚎啕大哭起来。他的手指紧紧压在脸上，哭声被闷在手掌里，从指头缝里漏出来。听起来滑稽又可笑。  
“我为质疑你的能力道歉，Eugene。”  
尤金猛地放开手指，可他周围谁也没有。耀眼的阳光照在他身上，一切看起来都是金色的，像极了那天他们开着房车驶向夕阳时的光景。


End file.
